Reunited
by Claybuttons
Summary: Loraine loses one of her best friends that she had secretly fallen in love with to accident, or so she thinks. She is proven wrong two years later when they meet once again. I will continue the story if people want it.


Hi, my name is loraine (Le-rain). I am a singer and two years ago I had gotten in a accident, since then I have recovered. Mostly. I lost someone very important to me on that day, what I didnt know is that this person lived and that I would see this person on this day.

"Loraine, there is a person with a Lamborghini in the back that want's to talk to you!"

"Tell them to go away! I cant deal with rich people right now!" I cant believe how often I have this happen, I never get a break!

"The guy said to tell you that, uh "May the sun always shine bright upon you." Does that mean anything?" I widen my eyes, no it's not possible...

"I'll go and see what's going on."

I walk out back and look around, I turn and look back at the stage and just as I turn around I run into someone.

I almost fall but the person catches me "Carefull"

"Oh my gosh! I am so... sorry..." I stare at the blonde infront of me and blink a couple times, looking around him I see a yellow Lamborghini.

My eyes start to water and I whip my head back to look at him and my hand comes to my mouth as memories flash by.

FLASHBACK...

"Sunny no! Let go! If you take me out the car will go over the edge, Sunny with it!" I grab onto the edge of the broken window as they pull me out and one of the broken pieces goes thru my hand.

"Raine, just let go. Listen to me, I will miss you so much." He is stuck in the car and leans over and starts to pry my hand from the door and just as he gets my last finger from the car he says one last thing.

"I love you" and he smiles as the car falls over the edge to fall into the icy cold water below the cliff edge.

"SUNNY!"

FLASHBACK END...

He smiles at me and gently grabs my scarred hand "Is this from that day?"

That's it, this Sunny, this is my Sunny. "Sunny?" He smiles and I hug him, burying my face in his chest as I cry.

"I thought you died! How, how are you here right now!?" I hug tighter as if he would disappear if I let go.

"It is hard to explain but it is easy to show, got some free time before the show? Or after?" I reply that I have time after.

"You should come see me." I start to pull him along and he follows me to back stage where I set him up so he can see everything.

I look to security "He can be here okay?" They nod and I look at his deep blue eyes and smile and my eyes water a little bit before I shake my head and wipe my eyes.

"Loraine! Your up!" I nod and take a deep breath, the first song is one of the first songs I had made about him after the accident.

I step out onto the stage and everyone is quiet as I start singing.

(Billie eilish- ocean eyes pretend you can see loraine on the stage singing with a massive amount of emotion.)

I've been watching you

For some time

Can't stop staring

At those oceans eyes

Burning cities

And napalm skies

Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes

Your ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes

I've been walking through

A world gone blind

Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind

Careful creature

Made friends with time

He left her lonely with a diamond mind

And those ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes*

I put so much emotion into the song from being reunited I had tears running down my face. I was wearing the same outfit from that day, we had been on a simple drive so I just wore a summer dress with lace up sandals.

I didnt even have to look at him to know that he knew who that song was about, and as the crowd cheered I looked at him from the corner of my eye and smiled. I must look exactly like that day minus the blood, with my tears streaking down my face and my hair flowing free.

I put the mic on the stand and I walked off the stage towards him "c'mon, we can go now."

"I'll be back in awile, dont wait up if its longer then a hour." I got a few nods from my team as Sunny pulled me off towards his car.

We got in and he drove out and onto the road. We ended up driving to a secluded spot and he stopped the car and looked at me "Do you trust me?" I raised a brow but nodded.

He sucked in a breath and got out motioning me to follow and as I got out he watched. Once I was out and I closed the door I looked at him "Dont hate me for keeping this from you, but you have to know."

His body shimmered out of existence and I heard a noise from the car, turning to it I watched as it transformed into a tall robot that kneeled once done.

I didnt freak out, no, I sucked in a breath with wide eyes. "I am a autonomous non biological life form, an autobot for short. I came here with others like me to protect your world from Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. I was appointed your guardian after I first met you but the Decepticons had increased their activity so I had to keep you away from me so they couldnt sense and come after you, that is why the accident happened. Please forgive me for leaving you for so long."

"I always knew you were different, I just didnt know how different. Where are the others like you?" He looked surprised.

"They are at our base, I cannot tell you where just incase a Decepticon is listening." I nod and think to myself for a minute.

I look up to him "Could you take me to meet them?" He nods and transforms back into a car and his... um... hologram? Appears.

I get into the car but before we start moving I grab the wheel and slowly turn my head towards him "Is it true what you said to me before you fell into the water?" His eyes glaze over for a minute before he is back.

He leans towards me and cups my cheek with his hand "Forever and always." He kisses me and I close my eyes. I open my eyes when we pull apart.

"Ditto." He looks confused but then snorts and shakes his head. "Alright, let's go then. By the way, I have a twin brother." I whip my head towards him in shock.

I narrow my eyes "is he one of those that must share everything with their twin?"

"Yup! He is red, he knows about you and wants to share you. I said that was fine aslong as you are good with it, after you have met him."

I think about it and shrug, suddenly a red Lamborghini drives up beside us. "Yo Sunny! Is that your girlfriend? What did she say about sharing!" I'm completely silent as Sunny wipes his face.

I start laughing and I laugh so hard my stomach starts to hurt. "Sideswipe what did I say about calling me that! Also, try not to petrify her."

"You said that only Loraine can call you that and that anyone else would get dents- Ow!" I laugh even harder.

Sunny drives into the side of sideswipe leaving a good sized dent. "I'll take care of you when we are back in base you glitch."

I finnaly stop laughing "You must be Sunny's twin. Nice to meet you..." "Sideswipe, but you can call me Sides."

I nod "Well, Sideswipe, I am Loraine. I will throw a wrench at you if you ever prank me, Sunny tried and I had to pop the dent out." Silence.

"She would make a perfect apprentice for Ratchet."


End file.
